Joy, Leaves and Love
by Necronicus
Summary: A trio of unlucky misshaps for Maurecia might yet turn her school camping-trip into the best moments of her life. Maurecia/Todd.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wayside.**

**WsS**

Near the unique, peculiar and sometimes totally weird school of Wayside a group of young teens were waiting for their teacher Mrs. Jewels to arrive - for their fantastic and exciting camping trip.

"Alright then. Everybody here?" asked their pink-haired teacher, arriving outside.

"Yeah!" replied the teens in approval.

"Ohh...this is so exciting!" giggled Maurecia, the periwinkle haired roller-skater. "A two-day field trip!"

"I can't wait to start roasting marshmallows!" added Myron, pulling a bag from his backpack.

"Uh Myron, those aren't marshmallows. Those are corn-cubs," replied Dana, realizing Myron' blunder.

"Oh. Well, guess it pop-corn then," shrugged Myron.

"Isn't it great Todd?" asked Maurecia from her orange-head schoolmate, who was sitting on his own larger backpack and playing on his hand-held portable game. "Two days of sharing a tent? Mhm?"

"Atleast it's a break from here," replied Todd, giving Maurecia a peek. Seven years of being here and he still was the same...almost. "Still it's curious of Mr. K to organize this?"

"Why?" asked Maurecia, leaning on his shoulder and watching his game.

"Well...usually our field trips have happened 'inside' the school, not outside," said Todd. "This is the first we're leaving school-grounds in...seven years I've been here."

"Oh its nothing," replied Maurecia, hugging him from behind.

'Atleast she punches less,' thought Todd, not minding Maurecia' hugging.

"Okay then! Everybody onto the bus!" ordered Mrs. Jewels, having checked everybody on her clipboard.

Todd was the first to try and enter the bus, only for Mrs. Jewels to stop him, as usual.

"Nono Todd! This is an out-door field trip. So no going inside through any doors," said Mrs. Jewels.

"But how will we get onto the bus?" asked Maurecia, causing their pink-haired teacher to think for awhile along with the other students.

"Mrs. J? Is it against the rules to go through the windows? They aren't technically doors," proposed Todd.

"Dana?" asked Mrs. Jewels from Dana.

"Mhmm, nope!" exclaimed Dana, after checking the Wayside Rule Book. "Perfectly allowed!"

"YAY!"

"Great! All right everyone, onto the bus!" exclaimed Mrs. Jewels.

"Here! Let me give you a boost!" added Todd, helping his classmates inside.

"Wha? Since when have you been strong?" asked Myron, seeing Todd easily help his schoolmates inside.

"Um...since five years ago..." replied Todd, helping Maurecia inside. "I had started doing karate with Shari since then..."

"That's impossible. Shari' is such a snoozer."

"Actually, she isn't," replied Todd, helping Eric, Eric and Eric inside. "You should see her after schools."

"I'll say - she's so extreme and active, that even I can barely keep up!" added Maurecia. "Right Shar?"

Shari merely nodded in her asleep state, using her backpack as a pillow.

"Okay my turn!" said Todd, climbing inside with some extra help from Maurecia. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" replied Maurecia, as they both started to pull Myron inside. "Jeez Myron! You need to workout a bit!"

"Are you saying I'm not strong?" asked Myron, getting wedged inside by Todd and Maurecia with some difficult.

"Yes!" replied both of them, to both their suprise and akwardness.

"Does everybody have their camping-buddy?" asked Mrs. Jewels, doing a last check up.

"Yes."

"Yeah!"

"Sure!"

"Oh yeah!" giggled Maurecia, having the luck of being Todd' camping-buddy.

"Then lets ride!" cheered Mrs. Jewels, starting the bus and hitting the speed-limit in three seconds.

"Perfect. Very perfect," muttered Kidswatter, eyeing the students leave from his office. "Kindergarten away, Watchamacallits hiking and the Whoseanamesits going camping. Leaving the entire school empty."

"What're you planning this time Mr. K?" asked Louis, mopping up some trash.

"My dream - of making a 30th story pool-jump record," replied Kidswatter. "Yet I can't use _this_ since its a _school_, but if its empty then it's classified as an empty _building_. Perfectly allowed for my jump."

"But we don't have an out-door swimming pool," replied Louis, thinking out in his head.

"We will have soon. Now where is my swim-suit?" said Kidswatter, starting to look through his office. Louis merely shrugging as this undertaking would likely end as the last fifty-seven Kidswatter misshaps.

**WsS**

On the way into the woods, Maurecia was resting her head on Todd' lap, while listening and humming to some music with her earplugs on. Todd merely watching the trees pass by and not minding much of a certain girl on her lap.

As they say, _you get used to it_ - years gone by and you learn to deal with it, accept it and maybe...enjoy it. Growing older and a girl being affectionate to you wouldn't seem the horrific experience as it was seven years ago, when you're still a kid.

"Maurecia. Were here," spoke Todd, tapping Maurecia on her shoulder as they arrived at their destination. Maurecia immediately out the doors.

"Oh! Its so wonderful!" cheered Maurecia, being the first outside on her skates, zipping through and around the trees.

"All the birds, trees, grass an-UH!" spoke Maurecia, before her skate got caught under a log, sending her nastily falling onto the ground and clutching her ankle. "Owowowow! Dang!"

"Maurecia? You okay?" asked Dana, coming to check on her.

"Nope. Ow! Tree. My ankle hurts, I think I sprained it!" she said, hooking-off one of her skates and saw a red patch on her injured foot.

"You gotta be careful here, sister. Nature' roads are twice as hard as the concrete ones," replied Jenny, on her bike.

"Great! I can't walk or skate! How am I going to move around?" asked Maurecia, pissed at her self-injury misshap.

"I got some first-aid," spoke up Todd.

"You do?" asked Myron.

"D'uh. It's camping 101 - always have a first-aid with you," said Todd, as he started to patch-up Maurecia' ankle. "You don't know, what might happen."

"Careful...ow...ow...ahh..." spoke Maurecia, until some cooling-gel was added on her painful spot, that instantly eased the hurting. "...much better..."

"The camping site is only a few miles ahead. Want me to carry you?" asked Todd, which sparked up Maurecia' mood from sad to cheery.

"Seriously?!" asked Maurecia, cheering mentally at her luck.

"Well it's a lot easier and less painful on your leg obviously," replied Todd. "So, yes or no?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Maurecia, chucking her skates and her helmet inside her backpack as she jumped onto Todd' back. Hugging him like crazy and nearly causing them to lose balance. "My hero..."

"Easy on the chocking," replied Todd, easing Maurecia' death-grip on his neck, as they walked forward after Mrs. Jewels to their camp-site.

**WsS**

**A/N: Short Wayside story - set seven after the original, :-P.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wayside.**

**WsS**

Maurecia couldn't be more happier with her outcome, as she was **actually** being carried by Todd. She was so excited, that she barely registered anything Mrs. Jewels was commenting about the nature, as far as Maurecia was concerned - anything was second, to being close to him.

"Hey Maurecia?" asked Todd suddenly.

"Yes Todd?" replied Maurecia, half-love struck.

"Why aren't I full of spines right now? Where is Fluffy anyway?" asked Todd, checking out his shirt, shoes and pants.

"Oh...he has a phobia of any large forests," replied Maurecia in her usual tone. "So I didn't bring him."

"Isn't he an animal himself?" asked Todd confused. "...and don't porcupines live in forests?"

"Yeah, but we had a bad run in the woods and ever since then, he has stayed from them," replied Maurecia.

"What happened anyway?" he asked.

"A squirrel tried to eat him," replied Maurecia, leaving Todd confused at the outcome. "Come on! Move it slow-poke!"

"I am," said Todd carrying Maurecia. Then he noticed red-white flowers pedals falling onto his shoulder and Maurecia busy with something. "Maurecia, what are you doing?"

"Just placing some wild-flowers on my guy' hair," replied Maurecia, giggling at the outcome as Todd' head soon resembled a flower-pot.

"Real funny..." muttered Todd, blowing some of them out of his hair, as they continued hiking until they reached a large clearing - that had some logs for sitting and signs of firepits.

"Well everybody, we're here. Pick a spot and set up your tents," spoke Mrs. Jewels to her class, as they soon got busy.

"Where should we set up?" asked Todd, as the eyed each spot.

"How about over there?" said Maurecia, pointing at one spot.

"Too wet," he replied, tapping it.

"There?"

"Too shallow," he replied.

"Here?"

"Perfect," he said, as he tapped the spot with his foot. Then he gently set Maurecia down on a nearby log. "I'll get started on the tent."

"You do that," giggled Maurecia, eyeing him work.

"Hey, hey! How you feeling?" asked Dana, taking a seat on the log.

"Hey Dana! I'm doing fine, ankle isn't as sore anymore. Todd has been a great help," hummed Maurecia, as she watched Todd set up their tent through her love-tinted glasses.

"Well he's doing better than my camping-buddy," replied Dana, pointing at Myron whose head was stuck in the tent-bag.

"Who turned off all the lights?"

"I better go help him out," muttered Dana, as she left Maurecia and went over to help Myron out of the tent-bag. Maurecia chuckling at the comedy happening.

Soon enough, everyone had their tents set up and their things unpacked, with the night blanketing the sky and the only source of light being their large camp-fire; where some were roasting marshmallows and Myron roasting corn-cubs.

"Does anybody want to sing a camp-song?" asked Mrs. Jewels to pass the time.

"Oh! Me, me, me! I got one!" spoke up Myron, arms flailing around.

"Alright Myron. Lets hear it."

"Okay then. Need some music," said Myron, fishing out his phone and putting on a tune. "...ahem...I-"

_Feeling my way through the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

_But I know where to start_

"What?! That's not it!" said Myron shocked.

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_

_They say I'm caught up in a dream_

_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

_Well that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

"I think its just fine," replied Todd, liking the beat and enjoying the music with everybody rest.

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost _

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_

_But I only have two hands_

_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_

_But I don't have any plans_

_Wish that I could stay forever this young_

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game made for everyone_

_And __**love**__ is the prize_

**WsS**

"That was a great song. Wasn't it Todd?" asked Maurecia.

"I guess so," replied Todd, as he helped Maurecia into their tent.

"Don't lie, you enjoyed it!" said Maurecia back, sitting inside. "Admit it!"

"Fine, I liked it," replied Todd, giving up on a soon-to-be weird argument with Maurecia, as he started to roll out his large sleeping-bag. "Didn't know Myron listened to that sort of music. Most of his tunes are usually self-encouragement or self-admiring ones."

"Too true..." chuckled Maurecia, as she started to sort through her backpack, then her mood sour as she started to send her stuff flying all over the tent.

"Woah!" yelped Todd, as he dodged a helmet. "Is everything alright?"

"No, no, no! Damnit!" cursed Maurecia at her bad luck again, angrily. "No. My sleeping bag. Damn brothers."

"Oh...you don't have a sleeping bag with you?" said Todd at the realization.

"Yeah..." sighed Maurecia, still angry. "My idiot brothers were out using them for some reason, with a by promise that they would stick one in my backpack later. Guess they didn't..."

"No bag?"

"No bag," sighed Maurecia, feeling stupid and humiliated.

"Well...uh...mhh...if...you know...don't...mind...we could...maybe...I'know...uhmm...share?" spoke Todd, as he formed the necessary question with difficulty.

"You'd...you would do that for me?" asked back Maurecia, blushing and feeling shy at that sort of offer.

"I can't let you sleep on the tent-floor, you might catch cold," replied Todd, regretting that statement as she got closer.

"You caring for me and my well-being?" teased Maurecia, yet this tone of her' was sweet and grateful, then and there she decided to go for broke. "Do you like me Todd?"

"What?" asked Todd, catching her question but feeling suprised out.

"I'know...like when you came to Wayside...I teased with the arm-punching," said Maurecia, rubbing her hands and remembering a few fun and happy filled memories. Todd feeling a bit akwarded, recalling what had been seven years ago but he nodded.

"You stopped five years ago..." replied Todd, after a long silence.

"Well...you seemed unaffected, I saw other boys...but they labeled me a bully and...never wanted to see me again," said Maurecia, feeling saddened.

"...so I've been your only one?" asked Todd.

"Yeah," nodded Maurecia, sniffling and knowing that she had pushed too far. "So the way you cared, I thought..."

"Maurecia, stop!" sighed Todd, raising up her chin so their eyes met. "I can't stand to watch you get hurt...Maurecia...yes, I like you - your beautiful, friendly, always cheerful and energetic. Truth be I was mostly on-off with you, when I first came here seven years go, I was younger then too. But as the years went by, I started to see more in you than just a friend...I...was a bit shy...on how to act from there on. Today was a chance to...get closer...I suppose..."

"You do like me?" whispered Maurecia in a near-crying joyful state.

"I do...alot...so...will you be my girl?" he asked, breaking the ice.

"Yes! Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" giggled Maurecia, as she was all over him, kissing him like a starved animal and hugging like crazy. "Please. Please don't ever leave me."

"I promise," he replied, kissing her back. "Wanna hit the sack?"

"Yeah...I'm a bit tired-out," yawned Maurecia, as she pulled off her socks. "Guess I have to hit your sack then."

"Plenty of room here," replied Todd, having crawled inside his sleeping back.

"Don't rush me," giggled Maurecia, blushing through the time as she removed blue skirt and red shirt - leaving her only in some blue undergarments and a white tank top.

"I..uhm...well...nice legs," complimented Todd, as he eyed over Maurecia' body. 'Damn! She is a hot-girl!'

"Uhh...thanks.." giggled Maurecia at the compliment, red as a rose, as she snuggled inside the sleeping-bag next to him. "Thank you Todd."

"For what?"

"Making this the best day of my life," replied Maurecia, giving him a quick kiss as she snuggled closer to him. Her arms looped around his neck, as Maurecia was the happiest in her life; this wasn't a middle-school crush anymore, she truly felt happy and he returned her feelings too now.

"Good night," whispered Todd, as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night..." sighed Maurecia happily, as she soon fell asleep. Her inner-girl screaming in joy and happiness at what had happened.

**WsS**

**Lyrics from - **_**Avicii, Wake Me Up.**_

**Please review.**


End file.
